fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Taisen Advance
Super Hero Taisen Advance is a video game for the Nintendo Game Boy Advance, part of Banpresto's Super Hero Taisen franchise and the first to appear on the Game Boy Advance handheld. An enhanced remake of Super Hero Taisen Advance was released for the PlayStation Portable on June 19, 2008 as Super Hero Taisen Advance Portable. Plot The story of Super Hero Taisen Advance is set in the discent past during the time of the knights and revolves around an organization called the Shadow-Mirror, which exists in a parallel world where events happened in a different way than the original world, thus making the state of the worlds different, though a bit similar at times. Its leader, Vindel Mauser, desires a world of eternal war to make humanity improve more through war. His plan is to send his agents towards another dimension, spy on the defense forces of the world in order to make adjustments on the attack, and eventually conquer it. Characters Banpresto Originals *Shotaro Inoue - Normal high school student invoieded in the fight against *Axel Almer - One of the top agents of the Shadow-Mirror and is in a relationship with its top researcher, Lemon Browning. He used to be a cold-hearted, but dedicated soldier towards the belief of the Shadow Mirror. Axel suffer amnesia due to his jump and develop second thoughts on the Shadow-Mirror's intentions throughout the course of the game. The player may choose the Ash Saver or the Laz Angriff if playing on a real robot route or the Soulgain or Vaisaga on a super robot route. *Lamia Loveless - An android created from Lemon's W-Series project, in the hopes she can create an artificial intelligence on par with humans. Lamia is the 17th creation, thus nicknamed "W17". As a machine, she is bound to orders, which is an obstacle towards Lemon's intended purpose on her. Lamia's communication device was damaged in the jump, causing her to develop a broken grammar speech pattern and unable to contact her superiors, allowing her freedom to move around in the mission, while enabling her to develop her own consciousness and making decisions of her own. Lamia can pilot any of the mechs Axel can, with the exception of the Soulgain; in its place is the Angelg. Dynamic Productions Getter Robo/Shin Getter Robo *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Musashi Tomoe *Michiru Saotome *Jack King *Mary King *Miyuki Saotome *Emperor Gol Getter Robo G *Benkei Kurama Great Mazinger *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Jun Hono *Ankoku Daishogun Mazinger Z *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Boss *Baron Ashura UFO Robo Grendizer *Duke Fleed *Hikaru Makiba *Maria Grace Fleed *Rubina Sunrise Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack *Amuro Ray *Bright Noa *Kayra Su *Chaz Arnble Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman Tiga *Ultraman Dyna *Ultraman Gaia *Ultraman Nice *Ultraman Neos *Ultra Seven 21 Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Nobutoshi Canna - Axel Almer *Rob Paulsen - Shotaro Inoue *Kaori Shimizu - Lamia Loveless Dynamic Productions Cast *Jeff Bennett - Jack King *Grey DeLise - Mary King *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto *Akira Kamiya - Ryoma Nagare *Chiyoko Kawashima - Hikaru Makiba *Haruko Kitahama - Baron Ashura (Female) *Toku Nishio - Musashi Tomoe *Noriko Ohara - Rubina *Chris Sabat - Ankoku Daishogun *Mitsuki Saiga - Jun Hono *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male) *Fumihiko Tachiki - Boss *Noriko Tsukase - Miyuki Saotome *Ai Uchikawa - Sayaka Yumi *Kenji Utsumi - Emperor Gol *Junji Yamada - Hayato Jin *Kōichi Yamadera - Duke Fleed *Hiroshi Yanaka - Tetsuya Tsurugi *Joji Yanami - Benkei Kuruma *Rihoko Yoshida - Michiru Saotome, Maria Grace Fleed Sunrise Cast *Angela Hendricks - Kayra Su *Michael Kopsa - Char Aznable *Chris Kalhoon - Bright Noa *Brad Swaile - Amuro Ray Toei Cast *Joe Odagiri - Kamen Rider Kuuga Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Justin Cook - Ultraman Neos *Hiroshi Miyazaka - Ultraman Nice *Hiroshi Nagano - Ultraman Tiga *Chris Sabat - Ultra Seven 21 *Takeshi Tsuruno - Ultraman Dyna *Takeshi Yoshioka - Ultraman Gaia